1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a column pad layout device and anchor bolt layout device and layout methods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,554,062 by Zelenski discloses markers or gauges to mark a plurality of holes for planting bulbs or the like in greenhouse operations. U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,064 by Elkins illustrates gauges used to mark and position points for cutouts in panels to accommodate electrical fixtures or other objects. None of the foregoing prior art discloses the column pad layout or the anchor bolt layout device of this invention.